Masa
is a protagonist of Two Souls. Masa is a part of Masatake's original soul. Masa is Masatake's sensitive and vulnerable side, who is afraid of the consequences of his past actions. Masa tends to hide himself from the world. Personality Masa represents Masatake's desire to get a family and friends. Masa is very sensitive and has no courage in his actions. He totally lacks of self-confidence and his greatest fear is to hurt anyone in the future. Masa is quite a crybaby, who, however, doesn't run away from conflicts. Instead of running, he would face it because he thinks he deserved it. Masa really regrets Masatake's past actions and is afraid that people would come and get their revenge. He tends to hide him from public, as he doesn't want to face anyone anymore. At some part, Masa may even be afraid of himself. According to Kotomi, the eldest child of the family he stays with, Masa's best ability is his smile, which she describes as purely innocent. After getting used to the current situation, Masa has fallen for the family he stays with and desires nothing more than being accepted as an official member of the family. However, he's way too afraid of saying that thought. Even though people try convincing him that he's not Masatake anymore, Masa usually still refers to himself as Masatake. He often says "but I am Masatake", no matter what others tell him. Appearance Masa has navy blue colored hair, which reaches down to his cheek. Like Masatake, Masa's hair is quite messy. He has narrowed, cyan blue eyes, which usually look rather sad. He has the same height as Masatake and Take. Compared with his alter ego, Masa usually wears calm clothes. He usually wears a greyish white hoodie that shows the outlines of cat ears. The hoodie appears to be a little too big for Masa. He wears dark grey colored baggy pants and black and white colored sneakers. Masa is usually told to cut his hair as people tend to have troubles seeing his eyes. Masa, however appreciates that fact and claims that he needs to hide behind his hair. Relationships *'Masatake:' Masatake is Masa's original form, who used to cause disasters all across the country. Masatake was usually emotionless and didn't understand his own emotions. Only when he met Katsu, Masatake had to deal with his honest emotions for the first time. Since Masatake couldn't develop his emotions like anyone else, Masa is still very sensitive. **'Take:' Take and Masa are the separated souls of Masatake. Take was able to deal with the change a lot better than Masa. Unlike Masa, Take does not consider himself as Masatake anymore. Furthermore, Take doesn't consider him and Masa as one and the same. He rather considers themselves as something like twins. Take also loves to tease and bully Masa as he is very sensitive and tends to cry very fast. *'Katsu:' Katsu is Masa's only friend, who also was Masatake's only friend. Thanks to Katsu, Masa has found a family that at least spends time with him and doesn't always judge them. Masa usually feels like a normal person when Katsu is around. Katsu is merely three years older than Masa and cares for him like he is his younger brother. Katsu was also the one to first call him "Masa" instead of Masatake after Masa was born. *'Akihiko:' Akihiko is the father of the family Masa stays with have his soul has been created. At first, Akihiko has been cold towards Masa as he couldn't stop thinking of the bad things he has done to his friends and everyone else of this kingdom. However, after Masatake has become Masa and Take, Akihiko has decided to step in and protect Masa from being hurt by everyone's hate. Since that day, Akihiko works hard to make Masa feel like home in his family. Akihiko secretly wonders about Masa's origin. *'Kotomi:' Kotomi is the elder sister of the family and likes to consider Masa as her brother. However, she never calls him "brother" when he is around as she is afraid Masa might get scared by that thought. Kotomi adores Masa's honest smile and considers it as purely innocent. Kotomi quite looks up to Masa and wonders if he will ever be happy again. *'Hanami:' Hanami is the younger sister of the family Masa stays at and Hanami is very attached to him. Hanami loves Masa the way he is, but wants him to smile more often or think more positively. When Masa was still Masatake, Hanami was afraid he might so something to her or her sister but as nothing happened, Hanami grew to the thought of having Masatake around her. Hanami wants Masa to stop from hiding and become more confident. *'Reika:' Reika is the mother of the family Masa stays at. Even though she was afraid of him, like everyone else, Reika has always been wondering about Masatake's past. Even though she never actually stated it, Masa does remind her of her son that has disappeared more than ten years ago. *'Aqua:' Aqua is a girl from another kingdom, who seems to be strict but is actually open hearted. When she first met Masa, she thought he was Take and almost attacked him. But due to his strange behavior, she didn't attack him after all. In addition, she and her friends decided to support Masa on becoming confident. The girls have yet to get used to the fact he used to be Masatake, the one that caused the most trouble in the last 100 years. Skills As Take was granted all of Masatake's active and passive powers, Masa has no magical powers at all. This makes Masa the first inhabitant of the kingdom to have no magical powers. However, Masa still has Masatake's normal skills. Masa is able to wield any weapon, no matter if it's a sword or bow and arrow. Masa is also very agile and masters many martial arts. In addition, Masa is very fast and can jump very high. However, Masa hardly uses any of his skills anymore as he has sworn to live pacifistically without hurting anyone around him. Later in the story, Masa was granted new powers that Masatake hasn't developed until his soul was split up. Due to this, Masa was the one part of Masatake's soul to be granted by the new power. His new powers are based on the power of light and whenever he uses them, Masa is surrounded by a golden aura. With that ability, Masa has the ability to neutralize the impac of an incoming attack. However, if the attack is stronger than Masa himself, he won't be able to dodge it. Masa is also able to directly attack an enemy which he, however, hardly does as Masa is strictly against violence. Etymology - Masa comes from the Kanji , which means "positive", "upright" or "true". The name might be a reference to his positive nature. Trivia *Masa is the best at arching. He usually always scores the most points and hits the middle of the target. *Whenever Masa fights directly, his expressions change drastically. Then, he usually resembles Masatake. **Due to this, Masa gets scared of himself very fast and avoid to fight. *Despite he deeply regrets his past, Masa's greatest wish is to become Masatake again. References '' '' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina